


No Powers, You Useless Quirked People! We're Solving This With Science

by Sweet_Star229



Series: Tales of the Five Wise Generals (Oneshots and AUs Galore) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, CEO Ishigami Senkuu, Canon-Typical Violence, Detective Suika, Did you that the BNHA universe is an excellent platform for crossovers?, Diplomat Asagiri Gen, Especially the Dr. STONE Cast, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone in Dr. STONE technically has their canon careers, Ex-sonar operator Saionji Ukyou, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Gen is friends with high authority figures, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I do not take criticism for this particular headcanon, I don't even know half of the scientific things I'm spouting here, I don't know man, I just realised there are a lot of characters in Dr. STONE of which I am unsure of their ages, I'll figure it out, I'm spreading my poly!Five Wise Generals agenda, Inaccurate science and info, Ishigami Byakuya runs a school on said island that accepts quirkless kids, Kohaku is So Done, Like they have a modern setting, M/M, Magician Asagiri Gen, Medusa (Dr. STONE), Mental Breakdown, Multi, Nanami Conglomerate funds the KOS, No one knows how to feel about a bunch of teenagers solving the problem, Or that they are all quirkless but also essential to the world's technological advancement, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rich boy Ryuusui, Ryuusui and Tsukasa argue about capitalism and communism, Ryuusui has got to be at least 18, Scientist Chrome, Scientist Ishigami Senkuu, Senkuu bemoans the fact that quirks exist yet scientists still can't explore the entirety of space, Senkuu has a habit of counting seconds, Senkuu is Dr. Xeno's favourite student, She's the Chief Operating Officer not their babysitter, Suika is Sunshine, The Five Generals keep running off to other places without telling her, The Ishigami Family started a revolution, The Kingdom of Science is a company, They have a private island near Japan and it is essentially modern Ishigami Village, They sell a bunch of stuff, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is blasphemy, Timeline's kind of screwed up but...., Unbelievable, Unreliable Narrator, What's not to like?, Why can't the manga just give me an answer, Why is Suika and the Five Wise Generals not a tag, Xeno agrees, and allows them to indulge in whatever they please as long as its within reason, and regularly visits them while dragging the other four generals with him, and the characters and storyline have potential for a dark twist, and very passive-aggressive undertones of discrimination, it's complicated - Freeform, kind of, no beta we die like the people who perished in the 2019 petrification, petrification, superpowers (quirks in this case), thanks Ryuusui, the baby being the Kingdom of Science, they can do great things, they have done great things, this isn't a tag either, unreliable author, we'll have some cameos from Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Star229/pseuds/Sweet_Star229
Summary: In a world where 80% of the world’s population has a quirk and the dream of every child to become a pro-hero, other occupations and talents have become increasingly less significant, at least in the eyes of the general public.==When people across Japan started getting petrified, most passed it off as a quirk gone rogue or a new villain. Then, things took a turn for the worse when one of the Top 10 heroes got petrified. But the situation really went downhill when the entire island of Okinawa and everyone in it turned the stone.The police were at a loss at what or who was causing the petrification incidents, the public was panicking, even pro-heroes now walked the streets with caution.That’s when Principal Nedzu decided it was time to call in some help from experts, even if they actually come to him first. Semantics, really. Still, no one really knows what to think when it’s revealed that said experts were about the same age as their country’s heroes-in-training and you know, quirkless.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Asagiri Gen/Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Saionji Ukyou/Nanami Ryuusui, Ishigami Byakuya/Lillian Weinberg, Ishigami Senkuu & Hatsume Mei, Ishigami Senkuu & Nedzu, Ishigami Senkuu & Ogawa Yuzuriha & Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Suika and The Five Wise Generals, The Kingdom of Science & The Why Man (Dr. STONE)
Series: Tales of the Five Wise Generals (Oneshots and AUs Galore) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999168
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	No Powers, You Useless Quirked People! We're Solving This With Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, reader. This is my first fanfiction. I do not own anything except the plot and any altercations made to Dr. STONE characters to accommodate the BNHA universe. Characters may be OOC. Constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Trigger warnings will be posted in this section, so I implore you to please read. 
> 
> Side note: Updates are spontaneous and irregular since I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

In a world where 80% of the world population had a superhuman ability known as a ‘quirk’, a lot of strange phenomena could be explained by blaming a quirk as the cause.

Which is exactly why when absurdly detailed statues of people and swallows began appearing all across Japan, people brushed it off as some over-enthusiastic sculptor eager to show off their work. Then, when missing people reports started coming in and the police realised that every one of the statues had the same exact features as every single one of the missing people reported. Each statue’s clothing as well as location matched where the missing person was last seen too.

At this point, people blamed it on a new villain, local media blowing up with the possibility of some Medusa rip-off villain. Needless to say, the Medusa memes came back full force. It was then that the public became a little wary, but still not much more than anyone else living in a society with a wide variety of unpredictable quirks.

A few days later was when the public started to _really_ worry. Japan’s No. 8 Hero, the laundry-themed hero Wash had been found petrified in his home. When the local officers investigated the house, nothing had been taken or even moved. When they checked Wash’s home surveillance cameras, all there had been was a bright green flash before he was suddenly turned to stone. With everything that had happened, people began to speculate if the League had started activities again and that this mysterious but evidently dangerous villain was working for League of Villains. Since then, pro-heroes were on high alert and on the lookout for anyone with some sort of petrifying or light quirk.

But it was one supposedly mundane summer morning that everything truly took a disastrous turn for the worst.

==

** Guest Quarters, Buckingham Palace **

** London, England **

In one of the many guest rooms of the royal palace, a teen sat comfortably in a very expensive leather armchair, legs propped up on an ottoman as he idly flipped through an English science magazine, the Japanese morning news channel broadcasted on the room’s large, wall-mounted flat-screen television playing at a low volume in the background.

He was a fairly handsome sixteen-year-old; a slim, yet reasonably toned young man of average height with pale skin and strikingly sharp red eyes, brush-like hair a white-green ombré and gravity-defying with two locks of hair that draped over his face. He had strange markings on his face; two symmetrical diagonal lines on top of his inner eyebrows. He wore a simple, white button-up shirt with an open collar and black jeans.

“ _[—petrification incidents around Japan—]_ ”

The teen’s head shot up in alarm. He reached over and lightly hit the leg of his companion who was lying on his stomach on the sofa beside the armchair, propped up on his arms while scrolling through Tumblr, AirPods in his ears. His companion was a teenage male the same age he was, with spiky brown hair, warm brown eyes, slightly tan skin and with an average height and build. The teen wore a dark blue hoodie with a silver rocket design on the front, beige khaki shorts and a plain white bandana on his head to keep his hair out of his face. 

“Oi, Chrome.”

The other boy took out one ear. “Yeah?”

He gestured to the TV remote on the coffee table beside Chrome. “Turn the volume up.”

The brown-haired teen looked at him quizzically but complied anyway. He fiddled with the remote control for a few seconds before the television’s volume went up and the news anchor’s voice could be heard clearly.

“ _[—perpetrator has struck Okinawa Island. This morning at 9 a.m., a green light washed over the island and petrified every swallow and human on it. Here is a picture taken by one of the cameramen from the helicopter that surveyed the island just a few moments after the petrification happened. You can see—]_ ”

The remote fell onto the carpeted floor with a soft thud as Chrome gasped, face absolutely horrified. “ _Oh my god_ …”

There on the screen was the famous Okinawa Island, one of Japan’s top vacation spots for both tourists and the locals, especially during the summer. The picture taken by the cameraman from the helicopter view showed the island’s scenery as beautiful as ever; sandy beaches, crystal waters and so on… Yes, the scenery looked wonderful as always, except for one small detail that shattered the illusion of a perfect paradise and instead painted a horrifying image. The hundreds of human statues everywhere. Statues that had once been living and breathing people now petrified in stone.

“Shit. _Shit._ ” The teen cursed, hands frantically searching for his phone. He whirled around to face the only other occupant in the room, ordering, “Chrome, tell the others to start packing. We’re going back home.”

The other boy just nodded dumbly, too shocked to say anything else as he dashed out of the room.

Red eyes stared at the large, flat-screen television where the image was still being displayed the screen as the news anchor rattled on, his gut clenching at the sight. His grip on his phone tightened. _Damn it, it was just like before._

A small beep. “ _[Senkuu-kun?]_ ”

Ishigami Senkuu glared at the TV screen, red eyes cold with fury. “Hokutozai, _what the fucking hell_ is going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the first chapter. I know it's short but I pretty much went into this story without a plan, which is very unlike me. I may take a while to update because I'm trying to figure out the details and plan ahead. Dr. STONE is honestly quite hard to write as a first fic considering all the scientific aspects of it, most of which I have not learned at all so I can only base on what I find on the Internet. (This is likely due to my age.) Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Anyway, HEADCANON TIME:
> 
> \- In Chapter 4 of the manga, Senkuu said he went to Africa to investigate and study Ebola. Then in Chapter 156, there's a few panels of Senkuu preparing to travel and him in Africa. In that context, Senkuu is obviously willing to travel around the world for the sake of science. Now imagine him being the backed by Ryuusui in the modern world. He has even more accessibility to other countries and I'm willing to bet he spends most of his time either with Dr Xeno in America, back home in Japan with the rest of his family or travelling around the globe to study and investigate different phenomena. And because I'm a sucker for the Five Generals thing, the other generals tag along with him. 
> 
> -Chrome is as eager to learn and discover new things as Senkuu is, especially when it becomes to anything related to Geology, which is his main field of study and interest. If there is a mine in the country they visit, Chrome is adamant that he visits it. 
> 
> -Ryuusui is a rich boi who is canonically a millionaire from a trillionaire family (Nanami Conglomerate is worth 200 trillion yen). He wouldn't say no to travelling, especially when it's for a good cause and helps fulfill a desire of his beloved Senkuu and Chrome. 
> 
> -Gen is famous magician, so he takes the opportunity while travelling with the others to host shows in different countries and spread his magic. It's good to know people still enjoy his magic even though quirks are commonplace. This proves that not even quirks can take the childhood wonder out of people. He's also a Japanese diplomat and that absolutely is friends with all the important people in the world. The last part in this fic of the FGs in England is Senkuu going there for a science convention and Gen taking the chance to visit his good friend the Queen. 
> 
> -Ukyou is literally there to be the rational one, sigh and look long-suffering. He's the only one with a braincell and won't recklessly charge into a situation, even if most of his effort are in vain.


End file.
